


kiss me first

by dogdads



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff and Smut, Journalism, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogdads/pseuds/dogdads
Summary: if it meant not having to write articles upon articles about celebrity butts, sehun just might try to get some dirt on the famous model, jongin, by seducing him





	kiss me first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potslooshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potslooshi/gifts).



> hi! i wrote this in like 2 days as a pinch-hitter so its a bit all over the place. nevertheless i hope u enjoy it just as much (& maybe a bit more) as i did writing it! :)

Sehun realises he's fucked when the draft of an article he just submitted is slammed on the table before him. He flinches, uncomfortably fidgeting in his seat, eyes darting around nervously. He has a habit, when he's tense. Picking his fingernails on the cuticles of his nails until it stings. The sting slams him back to earth, back to reality, against his will.

What's about to happen is inevitable. His boss has been sitting in a nerve-wracking silence, closely watching Sehun's every move with his unnerving eyes. While Sehun attempts his best to dodge the glares, he also tries to come up with an excuse to cover up his missed deadline.  
  
How can he even begin to explain to Kim Minseok that he had to neglect work to take care of his sick dog?  
  
That sounds ridiculous. Especially since he's a grown man who should be able to balance personal and professional matters. That doesn't cut it with his boss.

So he's been slacking a bit the past week, so what? As the wind ruffles the sheets to reveal a photo of some foreign singer's ass, he thinks maybe he's tired of writing shitty columns about the hottest asses in the industry right now.

What's the _point_? One less butt article isn't going to make anybody in their audience mad.

"We both know where I'm going to go with this," Minseok says finally.  
  
He's sick and tired of researching about ass. Ass this, ass that. If not ass then it's about some shitty weight loss drink a Kardashian would get sponsored to flex. After all the years of training and studying boils down to _this_ , and there's nothing more frustrating.  
  
"The effort you've been putting in lately is not sufficient."  
  
_Okay_ , _so_ he keyboard smashed his way through to submit his assignment three days past due, and it was, ironically, half _-assed_. He knows it, his boss knows it. Even his dog who avoided him throughout the entire week of pure struggle knew it.  
  
( _Or_ maybe he was just too embarrassed to be associated with someone who writes about ass for a living. Another reason why he should write about something else, for fucks sake.)  
  
Sehun leans in towards the table and gives Minseok what he thinks is his best _please_ _don't fire me, I need this job_ smile. "I know I can do better." Promises. He can do that. And he _can_ do better.

Unless his dog conveniently manages to get sick again during his second chance, that is. That would be a funny blow. Kind of humiliating, but still kind of funny. "Please." His job is on the line. His career, his future. He can't afford to lose this, can't afford to start over from scratch. He's this desperate.

His boss sighs. His shoulder slump indicates his disappointment towards Sehun. Which, he supposes, is understandable given his performance lately - or lack thereof, in this case. "You know what I think a young man like you need? A change of work environment. Maybe if we put you out in the field..."  
  
In deep thought, Minseok rests back in his chair that is, coincidentally or not, propped higher than Sehun's, which provides a rather inaccurate information about their heights while sitting.  
  
"How much do you want to keep this job, Sehun?"  
  
"I'll do anything to keep it, sir," Sehun replies, perking up.  
  
"Wrong answer. I have a proposal for you. I trust in your abilities and your determination. How about I give you an assignment, see how well you do with a promotion on line?" Minseok crosses his hands, enjoying the way Sehun brightens almost immediately.  
  
"Finally no dumb gossip columns? Sign me up!"  
  
"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here." His boss retrieves a file from his desk drawer. Inside it is a single photograph of a young man beaming back at him. He slides the photo towards Sehun.  
  
Sehun gasps when he registers this face. How can he not? It's all over front covers of high-end magazines and the highest billboards on the streets. _Everywhere_.  
  
"I want you to unravel the mystery that Kim Jongin is."  
  
Kim Jongin has to be the most low profile model that the public somehow demands to know more about. Nobody can help it. With those sizzling eyes that seem to know too much and broad shoulders that _call_ for attention, he looks like an enigma packed into a slender body built like something out of this world.  
  
For some reason, he's never too personal in his interviews, which is, _well_ , good for him but an unfortunate for journalists who are looking for all the content to dabble on.  
  
Sehun remembers writing exactly two articles related to Kim Jongin, and one of the two had been requested to be taken down by his management. One was about an Instagram post he uploaded with a fellow model who he's rumoured to be dating at the moment, and another where he was featured on a Male Celebrities Who Look Best With Their Dogs In Their Arms list, ranking first, obviously. It's not impossible to get an idea of exactly which one of those articles had to be pulled out.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sehun gasps in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, but I am. It's a good season for some insider scoop on him. And why's that? The girl who's been appearing a lot with him for no reason -"  
  
"You mean on the cover of Vogue with him."  
  
His boss waves his hands dismissively. "Yes. Joy. Word on the street is that the two are involved in an affair." He waits for Sehun's surprise that never comes, because the said word on the street has been spreading like flu.

Everybody knows about Jongin and Joy. And yet nothing has been confirmed or denied on either of the sides, and it makes people sit on the edge of the seat. Perfect to keep people talking. All talk is good talk, that kind of thing, maybe.  
  
"If there's anyone that can get to the bottom of this and whip out something in, let's say, half a month, it's you."  
  
Well. That's that, right? His boss has placed a questionable sense of faith in him and he can't fail him again. This is a brilliant chance to prove himself and snatch a well-deserved promotion on the way. After all, he _is_ sick of the dumb shit he has to write now.  
  
"I won't let you down," Sehun guarantees with much confidence and determination. They are excellent qualities to have. Very good qualities. They shake hands on it and Minseok dumps his draft into the trash can.  
  
"Alright! That's the spirit. Mary, get us some drinks, dear!" He calls out to his secretary in excitement. "It's celebration time."

x

Sehun is fucked.  
  
He's absolutely, most definitely, and in more ways than one, _fucked_.  
  
He realises this for the second time today after he downs a bottle of beer in a single go. The alcohol sinks into him with the realisation that he's doomed and there's nothing he can do except do his job and hope for the best.

There's only one thing to do now.  
  
Baekhyun picks up the call on the third ring because that's what best friends do.

Best friends also have the audacity to pick up calls in the middle of sex and the gross sounds of skin slapping against skin while he's trying to burden Baekhyun with his problems doesn't help one bit.  
  
" _Baekhyunee_ ," he whines.  
  
"Oh? Crisis?" There's sounds of sheets ruffling and ' _Get out, idiot, my best friend's having a crisis!'_ "Okay, now that dick's out of my face, what's up?"  
  
Sehun begins to tell him about slacking at work because of (" _Vivi, close your ears, baby!_ ") a _certain_ dog catching a fever, which required extra care. Unnecessary details about how he accidentally let the dog's piss dry out on his couch which lead to getting into an argument with his cleaner over that.  
  
More unnecessary details about the horrendous shit he saw while searching for celebrity gossip.  
  
And finally about Kim Jongin.  
  
"Hold up. _The_  Kim Jongin? He's so -"  
  
"Impossible to dig some news from!"  
  
"Fucking hot. My company has been trying to snatch him for ages." Baekhyun is an agent, a good one at that.  
  
"There's nothing fun about him on the internet. Except speculations of who he could be dicking down at the moment. His interviews are all about the photoshoots he's done. _Boring_. I need something... something _sensational_ , you know? Need to shake the tables with this one." Vivi peers through a door again and upon eye contact, scatters away as if he's seen a fright. "But _how_!"  
  
"Nothing juicy about him online! Have you _seen_ his ass?"  
  
Sehun groans. "This does not help. And I've officially retired from butt news, FYI, so his or anybody else's butt simply doesn't concern me anymore."  
  
"Sehun," Baekhyun sighs in his _listen to me, someone who's got their shit together unlike you_ voice. "You're an entertainment journalist. Nothing is private to you."  
  
He's not wrong. It _is_ true. He has the means, the access. Maybe it _was_ worthwhile giving Baekhyun a call.  
  
"That's it! Thanks, Baekhyun. I owe you one." Baekhyun's protests of confusion fall deaf into his ears as he cuts the call. Spreading his legs on the coffee table before him, he lets himself relax.  
  
This is going to be easier than he had expected.

x

"Where did you say you were from again?"  
  
"Spunky. Oh Sehun."  
  
"Noted. His schedule's kind of packed but we can slip in an interview on the 9th around 11 AM. Ring the buzzer and say you're here for Mr Kim Jongin and you'll be right in."  
  
"Perfect. Thank you."  
  
An address is e-mailed to him right away and he's ready to go. Perfect, it is.

x

It isn't. Oh, boy, was he wrong.

It's pouring heavily by the time he turns around the corner. After driving around in circles for fifteen minutes, he realises that he's lost. How convenient.  
  
Grunting, he tries calling the secretary's number to no avail. It keeps on ringing and just when he thinks it's about to be picked up, the ringing stops. Sighing in defeat, he parks his car and crawls out before slamming the door shut.  
  
Five minutes in jogging around the neighborhood, peaking through the spacious lawns, he realises that he's just as lost, the only difference being that now he's soaking wet and probably looks extremely suspicious to a bystander.  
  
Sehun fishes around his pocket for his phone and tries to stab his wet finger on the screen. It takes several attempts to maneuver through it enough to check the GPS. Why didn't he do that before? The blue dot on the map shows the spot where he stands and the red arrow shows the direction to his destination.  
  
Just two minutes of walk away. He's been circling around here all this time and couldn't spot a house that big?  
  
He straightens himself, adjusts his handy fanny pack, and pats his jacket in an unsuccessful attempt get rid of the water.

Thankfully, the rain is thinning now and he can see the sky clearing above his head. That has to be good luck. He's going to ace this interview, get some dirt, snatch that promotion. That's only three things.  
  
_Easy_.  
  
When he takes a step forward, though, he steps right into a puddle. Ignoring that, he proceeds towards Kim Jongin's house.  
  
It's easy starting from _here_.  
  
Sehun was instructed to introduce himself into the buzzer and he would be led in immediately. He presses the bell on the front. "I'm here to see Mr Kim Jongin." A slight beeping noise, the gate opens and he's welcomed in the building.  
  
_Of course_ the lift has to be closed for maintenance on this specific day. He braces himself and climbs up several flights of stairs to the 10th floor. By the time he reaches, he's excessively out of breath and still drenched from the rain.  
  
What a good first impression he'll make.  
  
There's a single door in the hallway, right in front of the lift he could not aboard. Beside the golden plated number on the door is a bell which he presses.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
And rings.  
  
And rings some more.  
  
He presses the bell again and it starts to ring yet again. And... _nothing_.  
  
Impatiently distributing his weight from one foot to the other, he starts knocking on the door, and he's relentless in doing so.  
  
The door suddenly opens and Sehun nearly lunges in. When he finally steadies himself and looks up through his dripping bangs, a man about the same height as him, clad in slacks and a simple shirt, stares back at him, eyebrows slanting upwards and not looking too pleased to see him.  
  
Kim Jongin, in the flesh.  
  
He looks even more gorgeous up close. Some celebrities, he's found out, were unfortunate in that area. The sun must be shining inside the building because it appears as though a beautiful glow radiates brilliantly on Jongin's skin and eyes, splashing them in a lovely shade of gold.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Right. He almost forgot what he came here for.  
  
"Good morning." He flashes his most proper smile. Jongin doesn't seem to be affected too much. Well, there's a first for everything. "My name is Oh Sehun. I'm -"  
  
Before he can dig through his bag for a business card to introduce himself with, Jongin steps back. "Sorry, no interviews today."  
  
The door slams shut in front of his face.  
  
Motherfucker.  
  
Dumbfounded, and (just a little bit) offended, Sehun takes several moments to collect himself. That did _not_ go well. Frustrated more than before, he starts banging on the door once more.  
  
The door opens and Jongin leans against it, looking like he just stepped out the front cover of a bestselling magazine.

"Are you some sort of a stalker?" he says this time as he runs a hand through his stupid brown hair. Sehun isn't usually too stunned by celebrities but _this_ , this man is on another level. It irks him that he find Jongin so attractive but he did not expect Jongin to be this cold.  
  
Sehun clears his throat to correct Jongin, but honestly when he has half the mind to whip out an article on the way this man's eyebrows shoot up with each word he says to get this shit over with, it doesn't seem like the best option.  
  
He scratches the back of his neck, finding himself already irritated. "No, but -"  
  
"I had my schedule cleared today for... personal reasons. I apologise for the inconvenience." Jongin checks his wrist watch in a second and with the next, his eyes are boring back into Sehun's. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a dog walker coming in a few."  
  
He nearly closes the door into Sehun's face yet again but Sehun manages to hold it back. " _Wait!"_  
  
"Yes?" Another eyebrow lift.  
  
"I -" Sehun heaves. A little white lie wouldn't hurt, right? "That's me."  
  
"The dog walker?" Jongin gives him an embarrassing once-over. It must be a first for him that a dog walker has come to job with his shoes muddy, but if he must know, Sehun just happens to be an excellent walker for Vivi. Just not professionally. But the details matter very little, especially when his job is on line. "Who sent you in?"  
  
Nervously, Sehun racks his brain for any name that would solidify his story. Ah, yes. The secretary. What was her name again? "Yena. Your secretary, I presume?"  
  
After a beat of silence that felt to him like several years, Jongin nods in consideration. "If she let you in then... Alright. Hold on a second."  
  
Jongin disappears for a moment before appearing with a slightly overweight dog in his arms, held like a baby. A true dog owner. He places it on the ground, fixes his leash and hands it out to Sehun.  
  
Here's the thing.

Sehun didn't really expect to be given a dog to walk. Yes, he did say he's here to do that but he didn't exactly think they would follow through?

Not knowing how to handle this situation, he watches as a smile finds its way into Jongin's face for the first time before he shuts the door, once and for all, leaving him in the hallway with a heavy dog and probably a rain infused fever on the way.  
  
So far, things don't look too good.

x

  
"You're saying, you went all the way there, abandoned an interview, and instead -" Minseok grabs his glasses and perches them on his nose where his furrowed brows have gathered. "Walked Kim Jongin's dog?"  
  
"It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that. But I couldn't say no. The dog was too lovely," Sehun protests.  
  
"You think all dogs are lovely. Even Mary's, and her dog looks like a skinned chicken. Look, that's not the point. The point is, did you make any progress? Did you at least, _maybe,_ I don't know, _manage to peak through his door and notice a certain model that goes by the name Joy at his home?"_  
  
"No, sir. Wouldn't that be a little intrusive? But if you must know, his eyes are naturally light brown without any contacts." Minseok _does_ look interested in that, but it's not still _enough_.

“I told you to find out about his relationship with that newbie model chick on his Instagram. Not stare into his eyes like some lovesick fool,” his boss says through his teeth. “Now either you tell me you got this in check or you say goodbye to your promotion. Your choice.”

Sehun's shoulders drop in a sigh. Why does everything have to be so complicated? He murmurs an _okay_ and fucks out of the office, blank with no plan in mind.

x

Days go by and Sehun is as clueless as ever. He still does not have any idea how to get closer to Jongin and the deadline is running up behind him, ready to catch up.

To cheer him up, Baekhyun invites him to a celebration his company is having due to a merger with another big label. It's a huge deal and everything, and maybe Sehun can get so drunk that he doesn't have the mind to worry about work any longer.

The party is in full swing by the time Sehun is tipsy enough to take in the environment. By his third drink he's cursing his boss but his voice sinks around the loud music like it's nothing. It's the most obnoxious company party he's been to and he can't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
A good thing, though, is that he notices a familiar figure moving through the crowds in his perfect posture, holding a glass of wine in one hand - another hand stuffed in his pocket.

For a moment, Sehun is starstruck, unable to blink nor breathe. He did not realise Jongin would be here. Baekhyun should have warned him so he would be prepared.  
  
"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," is the first thing he says, squinting his dark eyes to properly observe the fraud before him. His voice slams Sehun back into reality. The reality where he's faced with the man he's (unsuccessfully) attempted to scam, which makes his flight or fight response unbelievably restless.  
  
"Think you got the wrong guy," he mutters in reply, flushing red under the gaze.  
  
Jongin laughs at that. It makes his cheeks light up rather prettily. "Ha! Good one. How did dog walking go? Was Monggu giving you a hard time?"  
  
"He was very charming, actually." _Just like his owner._ Sehun composes himself and smiles a little. His nerves are eating at him, palms getting clammy as time goes by. Maybe it's the alcohol. Yeah, must be that.  
  
"I’m the one that usually walks and he can be a bit of a handful. My other babies suddenly caught a mild cold so I had to leave everything else and stay home to take care of them," Jongin says, looking sheepish. That explains why he did not want to be interviewed that day.  
  
And Sehun thought _he_ was being unreasonable for slacking work for his sick dog!

Man, guys with dogs are the biggest sweethearts. Sehun's heart is swelling with the way Jongin talks about his dogs and wonders why people look at him like he's got three heads when he refers to his own dog as his child. It must be a privilege only Jongin gets.  
  
"Tell me about it,” Sehun says, hoping he doesn't sound _too_ excited.  
  
"Must be the weather." Jongin's stares are very direct, straight into his eyes and Sehun can't help but squirm under the heavy attention.  
  
"Yeah. The weather." he replies without taking his eyes off the other man. He must be in a trance because the only thing that he can register is Jongin's eyes. Okay, too much of staring into eyes. Time for a change of topic. "So, how many children do you have?"  
  
Jongin clears his throat and tears his gaze away from Sehun with a small smile. "Three. What about you?"  
  
"One. And he hates me, I think." Sehun pouts and takes a sip of his drink again. It clouds his mind just for a good couple of seconds. "It's like he owns me and not the other way around."  
  
Jongin chuckles. “That's a dog for you.” Out of nowhere, Baekhyun suddenly appears at a distance and starts waving at them. He's clearly shit-faced because he makes some obscene hand gestures at them. Humiliated, Sehun pretends to not see him. Jongin waves back and turns back to him with a laugh. “How do you know Baekhyun?"  
  
Sehun groans in embarrassment. "Unfortunately, he's my best friend. What about you?"  
  
Jongin looks around the place. "His company just merged with my label."

That makes sense why Jongin would be here. Sehun nods and drops his head to the ground to avoid the flashing lights.

When he looks back up, Jongin is still staring at him, his expression difficult to interpret. He steps real close into Sehun's personal space and brushes a strand of hair away from Sehun's face.

His brain shuts off when Jongin suddenly kisses him, though, but he can't say he did not expect it. The only thing he can think is _wow, his lips are just as soft as they look._ With this thought, he wraps his arms around Jongin's shoulders and presses him close.  
  
"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Jongin detaches his mouth from Sehun's and whispers into his ears.

x

The car is pitch black and rather spacious at the back. Jongin isn't the one driving it because he's one of those rich guys that hire people for that. Sehun doesn't find it a problem because that means they can sit together like this and Jongin has all the free hands to touch him however he wants.

His hands are warm and grabby. He latches on easy, and in the mind of a drunk Sehun, that seems like a good thing.  
  
Jongin hasn't taken his hand off Sehun's knee since they got in, and slowly but gradually, he moves it upwards, from his knee to this thigh. From his thigh to in-between his legs, not quite on his crotch.  
  
He lets it stay there, the contact burning through their skins. Then, leaning closer to Sehun's ear so he can hear his raspy voice through the sound of their rapid heartbeats and the music, so close that his hot breath soaks through Sehun's mind, he whispers, "So pretty."  
  
Like the wind outside, his voice shakes, gently so - influenced by the fact that Sehun has removed Jongin's hand off him and instead leading it toward his own crotch.  
  
Sehun tightens his palm on top of Jongin's, inevitably squeezing his cock above the pants. Jongin begins to form a sentence, stutters half way, and in defeat drops his head against Sehun's shoulder and chooses to mewl against him instead.  
  
" _Please_."  
  
"Hm? You're doing it to yourself, though.”

"Kiss me first before you fuck around," Jongin says as he traces a finger on Sehun's jaw.  
  
Sehun discovers something then. When he pushes Jongin a little bit closer to the his edge, his thighs would shake uncontrollably and he would try to snuggle closer to Sehun.  
  
Wouldn't the people love this shit? They would eat up information like this, not that Sehun has any interest revealing his sex habits out for the world to know. He only needs to know about his relationship with Joy and that's it. But the _thought_ , the _thought_ of _Asia's First Love_ , the ideal man for many, helplessly submitting himself to Sehun is rather arousing in a way.  
  
Jongin crawls on to Sehun's lap and grinds down to him so Sehun can feel what he had done to him. In moments of utter euphoria, Sehun tries to touch all of Jongin, everywhere, at once. So it becomes messy and chaotic, groans coming from one mouth and getting swallowed by the other - hands rushing about as though a fire has caught on the bodies.  
  
They arrive at Sehun's house because it's the closest. He's never shut the door to his bedroom that quick as tonight because he needs to press Jongin up against a wall and feel his body on him so bad.  
  
"You're so good at this," Jongin breathes, making Sehun giggle into the kiss. "Could kiss you all night."  
  
"Sounds good." Sehun holds him by the collar and starts kissing his neck. "Just my mouth?"  
  
" _Fuck_. Where else do you want?"  
  
Jongin finds his nipples beneath his shirt and makes Sehun moan around Jongin's throat. "Can think of a few more."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jongin pushes Sehun down to the bed and holds him by the wrists above his head. This close, he thinks he can count the sparkles in Jongin's eyes if he tried. They shine brilliantly back at him with a certain glint of mischief. He leans in until their noses touch and blinks twice before kissing Sehun on his mouth.  
  
Jongin kisses him good, bringing him to a dreamy haze that he never wants to leave. He starts unbuttoning Sehun's shirt and it's then that he finally notices Sehun's identification card around his neck. It's his journalist pass that he had forgotten to take off before coming to the party after finishing off some work.  
  
Jongin lifts it up with two fingers and observes it. "Oh Sehun. _Spunky_ , huh? You a journalist or something?"  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Sehun sighs and nods. "Yeah. Is that, like, _weird_?"  
  
Much to his relief, Jongin lets out a good-natured chuckle. "No, why would it be weird? Unless you're trying to get with me for your personal benefit. Are you?"  
  
He's smiling while saying that. He clearly meant it as a joke but the fact that it's true is heavy inside Sehun.  
  
He can say no. But he _is_ here for that, isn't he? Is he? Promotion. Think of the promotion. No more writing about ass. No ass ranking, ass analysing. Finally something good could happen at work and he only just has to play along to this. Play dumb. He's good at that. He can play dumb.  
  
Sehun switches up the position so Jongin is trapped beneath him instead. "Yeah, you're the devastatingly hot, sexy model that I, the desperate journalist, is about to exploit."  
  
Jongin laughs like that's a good idea. "Kinda unsexy when you put it like that but alright, I dig it. So you think I'm sexy, yeah?”

Sehun _shows_ him just how sexy he finds the model.

Jongin is sensitive as fuck on his stomach and thighs. He reacts to touches around these areas in short spasms of his body, twisting and turning, and yet buckling up for more, with a whine drowning down his throat.  
  
Sehun prepares himself while they kiss. One hand opening up his ass, another working on Jongin's thick cock. At this moment, Jongin can't take his eyes off Sehun's face unless he's too far gone in the kiss.  
  
When Sehun finally sinks down on Jongin, bracing himself on his shoulders, he has nothing but Jongin's name on his tongue. Jongin doesn't give him time to fucking breathe with the way he holds down by the hips and pounds into him.  
  
"You're so hot." Jongin smacks Sehun's ass and makes him sob against Jongin's cheek.  
  
"Shit. This how you fuck everyone?"  
  
"Just you, babe," Jongin murmurs like he means it. Maybe he does, and Sehun might just never find out.  
  
"And the chick on your Instagram?" Sehun blurts out.  
  
That was out of the blue. _Shit_. Jongin stops for a second. He gives a little lopsided smile. "Is that part of the roleplay?"  
  
"Maybe." _Shit shit shit._  
  
"Guess you won't find out, Mr Journalist," Jongin purrs in a deliberately seductive voice, widening his eyes and dropping the pout bomb. "I don't fuck girls. Only mess around pretty boys like you."  
  
Like it's nothing, he resumes his thrusts, and it's rapid but he knows how to hit it _deep_ and that's the best part about fucking him. He knows his way around, knows how to handle Sehun best when he's spacing out.  
  
Finally, even when they are about to come, he knows the most convenient way is to pull out. Sehun comes on Jongin's stomach with his eyes shut, mouth falling open with an embarrassing whine.  
  
Jongin turns out to be a fucking shooter. He flexes by showing Sehun how far he can shoot him come, and it's quite impressive.  
  
Sehun ends up cleaning it off from his neck and chest with his tongue, and probably passes out soon after that. Which is probably why he didn't realise that the recording device he used for work was on the whole time, recording their conversation, although he doesn't remembers nothing much of it later.

x

Sehun wakes up naked on his bed with a hangover. He lays there, still, trying to remember anything from the previous night.  
  
The memories strike him when he stands up to walk in the disguise of pain shooting up his thighs. His ass stings. Exhausted, he drops back down on bed.  
  
Kim Jongin really fucked him. He didn't dream it. It wasn't a fantasy after all.  
  
He remembers getting cornered by Jongin and fucking himself on his cock. Fuck, that was so good. He knows he came like he hadn't in a long time. He also knows Jongin's a shooter, and what the hell does he do with this information.  
  
He checks his phone to see a bunch of texts from Baekhyun. He shoots him a message saying he's alright and home, nothing about Jongin. He can't figure out what to do with that for now.  
  
It was all for work. They did not meet for the first time by fate or whatever bullshit. Sehun did this for a _promotion_. He lets the fact sink in and surprisingly, he's numb to its aftereffects. He went ahead with it, he can't act surprised now. And plus, one night stands are just that. You don't have lingering feelings from them.  
  
Sehun sure doesn't.  
  
Then why did Jongin leave him a good morning text? And why did Sehun reply to it? Do flings do that?  
  
Frustrated and confused, Sehun hops into the shower to clean himself, and in the process realises Jongin's touches still linger on his skin as though they are a part of him.

x

About a week later, Sehun finds out about his recorder. It managed to catch half of their conversations. Not much. It's muffled for the most part but if someone tried to _really_ listen to it, they could probably hear Sehun asking Jongin if he fucked the _chick on his Instagram like this._  How fucking embarrassing. Jongin had very clearly said that he only fucks pretty boys like Sehun.

Shit.

He plays it over and over at work where he has himself locked in the washroom, until he nearly goes crazy.

Their grunts are loud and sharp to his ears, bringing back the memories of that night. He clasps a hand to his mouth and slowly takes out his dick while cursing at himself so being so fucking horny at work, of all places.  
  
If he puts enough pressure with his palms, tightens his grip just right, he can pretend this is how Jongin's ass would feel around him.  
  
It takes him a couple of minutes to come on a wad of tissues and a few more to get off the high it leaves him in. After he straightens himself and disposes the tissue, he receives another message from Jongin. The absolute coincidence startles him but he replies to it, agreeing to meet up with Jongin on a date anyway.  
  
He swears it would be nothing related to work. He can tell his boss he found nothing interesting about Jongin and continue seeing him. Or something like that.

He already kind of messed up at the start but he doesn't feel as comfortable carrying out his assignment now that he sort of knows the guy. That just wouldn't sit well with him.  
  
When he makes his way back to his office, the audio recorder heavy in his pocket, a coworker stops him and squints suspiciously at his flushed face. "Hey, Sehun. You good?"  
  
"Yeah. All good."  
  
x  
  
Jongin chose a cafe close to Sehun's workplace for his convenience. He's waiting for Sehun to arrive, a smile on his face and a menu in his hands. The sight makes Sehun's stomach drop a little. _Guilt_. He feels guilty for manipulating, or planning to, at least, such a sweet guy as this.  
  
Besides them, there's only one more couple on this floor but they seem to mind their own business. Sehun slips into the chair and greets Jongin cheerfully, as though nothing is wrong.  
  
"Sorry to suddenly text you out of nowhere, but I wanted to let you know I had a great time last night. In person."  
  
Sehun takes in a breath. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. I feel the same way." He shakes his head. "So what are you ordering?"  
  
Jongin's eyes crinkle when he smiles. "I didn't yet. I was waiting for you so we could do it together."  
  
Sehun had really hoped Jongin would be an asshole about the whole thing. He really did. So he wouldn't feel too bad about doing that to him but that's selfish of him. Jongin turned out to be too sweet for his own good. He smiles bitterly.

"I'll just get what you get," he says as he closes the menu.  
  
They end up getting a few different kinds of pastries and a piece of chocolate cake for Sehun. Jongin doesn't really like chocolate cakes, he says this while munching down on a cinnamon bun and Sehun thinks about it for the rest of the day.  
  
They end up talking a lot, especially more about their dogs. Jongin wants their dogs to go on a dog date sometime so maybe his babies could lose some weight. He barely has the time to walk them now, and what a misfortune that his dog walker turned out to be a false identity after all.  
  
They laugh about it. It's easy to joke about that now that it's not Sehun's plan to write an article on his private life anymore. Baekhyun had been wrong in the end. Some things _have_ to be personal, even to a entertainment journalist like him.

Jongin continues to blabber about a show he's doing. He's walking the runway for some top designer in a week's time. "And I want you to be there."  
  
It's a surprise for Sehun that he got invited by _the_ Kim Jongin, but as he holds the invitation card and looks at his smile, everything seems so _easy_.   
  
x  
  
Jongin is the highlight of the show. He enters the stage and catches everyone out of their breaths. He's fierce and daring while even doing his job and it's slightly intimidating to watch him like this from the front row.  
  
However, he makes sure to make eye contact several times, and would lift a brow at him and smirk a bit, knowing the effect that would have on him.  
  
They end up fucking a few times again later after the show, this time much sober so it's less chaotic and Sehun is able to taste just Jongin on his tongue instead of the burning alcohol.  
  
It's so terribly easy.

x

Things seem to go well from there. They are just in the first stages of dating, and although nothing is official or anything _yet_ , it's going good. And for now, that's enough.

He writes another article instead, something with Jongin's consent, which sits with him but better. A cute little interview about his doggies because the world can't ever get more of that.

He thinks that does it. He doesn't see Minseok for a while so it's easy to stay in his little bubble, doing his own thing. But that's not what happens when his deadline arrives.

Baekhyun had called him and asked him to check their website as soon as possible. He doesn't know what to expect, can't even figure out the worst case scenario.

When the front page loads he can see it. Bright and clear.

Sehun can read everything that's on screen but it blurs before him instantly. His takes the words in but he can't digest them. This article on Jongin's sexuality isn't written by him, he knows this much. He knows he couldn't out someone like this even at his worst. Lies.  
  
Blood rushes to his ears and rings like a bell inside him. His name is there. On the author's section is his name and a picture of himself. _Lies_.  
  
All lies.  
  
Sehun rushes home immediately. He nearly turns his place upside down trying to find the recorder he was sure he had. He doesn't. No, that can't be it. It's not at work and it's not at home. It's not with _him_ so where could it be?  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when his phone rings. He's not surprised to see who it is. He lets it ring, but it dawns to be that he needs to explain the situation to Jongin, he picks it up in the end.  
  
"I texted you. A few times," Jongin says. He sounds drained, almost. Tired. And Sehun feels guilty of that.  
  
Sehun stops digging fingernails into his cuticle to take a deep breath. "I didn't see. I'm sorry."  
  
"For not replying to my messages? I'm sure you must have been _busy_."  
  
" _Jongin_..." Sehun sighs. "I did not write that article. I don't know how this has happened but I am just as anxious as you are."  
  
"Just as anxious as I am? Sehun, you have no idea what I'm going through."  
  
"You're right," Sehun replies. "Can I see you once? I need to explain this to you. Please."  
  
"No, Sehun, it's fine. You got your job done. You got what you wanted from me. It was fun with you while that lasted," Jongin says bitterly. "Good bye."  
  
Just like that. _Good bye._  
  
Sehun has no time to mourn over this. He needs to find out what really happened before he can explain it to Jongin, anyway. So he pulls on his shoes and drives back to work.  
  
What a coincidence to find his boss ruffling through some papers on his desk. His entrance seem to startle the man who immediately straightens when he sees Sehun.  
  
"Sehun! Just the man I was looking for." His boss declares. He suddenly looks like he's aged five years the last two days. Sehun has never wanted to punch a smile so goddamn much before. "Good work on the Kim Jongin article. We can discuss the details of your promotion in my office."  
  
He pats Sehun's back. Before he can leave, Sehun says, " _You_ did it." Minseok turns back around. "You took my shit and submitted it on my name. That's a breach of privacy in so many ways, asshole."  
  
Minseok's look of worry seems to soak right off his face. He gives out a harsh laugh straight from his belly. "That's what we do. That's what you were doing too, weren't you?"  
  
Motherfucker. "No, that's what you wanted. Not me. I don't want a promotion. In fact," Sehun grabs the identity card around his neck and tosses it at his boss. "I don't want to keep my job after all. I'll send a resignation letter by tomorrow."  
  
And with that, sparing no look at the horrified face of his boss, he stalks out with no regrets hammering him down to the ground for once.

x

It's raining again by the time Sehun parks his car and steps out. He's familiar with the way now, so he can avoid getting too drenched.

Nevertheless, when he finds himself standing in front of Jongin's door, less breathless due to the fixed lift, his hair is still dripping wet. He brushes a hand through it before knocking on the door.  
  
"Sehun." Jongin looks pleasantly surprised, although exhausted. "I see the rain got you again. Get in."  
  
Without anything more, he ushers Sehun inside and waits for him to take a seat before going over to his cabinets. He takes out a towel to dry his hair and flops it above Sehun's head. Sehun's never looked more like a pathetic puppy before.  
  
"I don't deserve you. You're too nice for your own good," Sehun mutters with a heavy heart.  
  
Jongin leans his back against a table and chuckles. His face remains stoic, though. "You think so?"  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry for the mess I made. I'll be honest with you, I did try to get with you to get a scoop or whatever for a promotion." He sighs, not daring to look at Jongin. Seeing his faultless eyes would break him. "But I decided to ditch that. It was stupid of me to even think of doing that to you."

"Well, what's done is done," Jongin says slowly.  
  
"I had a recorder with me that night. So stupid." He shakes his head. "It was on the whole time and caught most of what we were saying. My boss got ahold of it and that's how it got out of my hands. I understand if you never want to see me again. I can leave right now."  
  
He keeps the towel on the sofa and gets up to go. He's tearing up and he doesn't want Jongin to see him like this but Jongin stands in his way.  
  
"It's fine, Sehun. I wouldn't have let you in if I were that mad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, it was a hassle for the company but we have it under control now. Baekhyun's great at damage control. The press already knows I've been with men but they probably assumed I was bi so." Jongin brushes a strand of Sehun's hair like he did before. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."  
  
"Right," Sehun says, not quite believing that it must have been _that_ easy to settle this shit, but he eases up nonetheless. "I'm still sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Jongin says gently. "I mean a little but we can get past that and start over again. If you make up to me, that is."  
  
Sehun laughs, so glad that he doesn't have to be burdened with that anymore. Jongin brings him to a hug and sighs into it. It's so easy to be comfortable with him.  
  
"How do I do that?" 

A pleasant warmth transfers between the two of them as they unite. Sehun recognises his mistakes and he's already working to fix that side of him so that's a great start.

He can see something beautiful for them waiting in the future. Maybe Sehun isn't as fucked as he thought he was. It's going to be good. No, _better than that._

It's going to be amazing and Jongin reassures this to him in the way he squeezes Sehun's hands in his own. His hands, as warm as ever.

"Kiss me first and we'll find out."

**Author's Note:**

> yes they end up going on a (rather chaotic) dog date w 4 cute dogs n 2 cute dog dads
> 
> leave me a comment if u liked it! and [lets be friends on twitter: sezkdl](https://twitter.com/sezkdl)


End file.
